


As The Rain Goes

by AlexQueens



Category: Phan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dan went to college, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexQueens/pseuds/AlexQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really confused and slightly drunk Dan and a confident and pretty gay man that calls himself Phil.<br/>fluff/light angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What really matters

Dan was twenty. Not seventeen, not fifteen – even though his collection of old school videogames tried to say otherwise- Dan was definitely twenty years old. And what scared him the most about that was not the fact that it went quicker than he thought it would – which is true – or the fact that he still giggled listening to the word penis – which is also true – but by the fact that he didn’t want to be alive at all. Dan found the phrase “you will understand once you grow up” funny because he never did. If there was something that the brunet learned in Law School is that you can never trust someone before understanding their allegations and now he finally understood why.

So he went to the pub alone in his birthday, he drank alone even though he wasn’t a big fan of alcohol himself, for God’s sake he was in college and he didn’t like that either. But he did and he didn’t know why. The barman tried to stop him but he just laughed. He ordered a beer, two beers, make it three. Would I exaggerate if I said four? Dan sure was exaggerating; he was laughing at everything, the girl holding the puddle, the clock that marked midnight, even at his hair cut. Nobody was there to see him cry or fall as he blacked out.

He woke up in a bed, his heart beating fast and his cheeks slightly flushed and covered by probably four blankets, every single one showing a colorful pattern. He didn’t recognize the room or the house. Examined every single one of the movie posters in the wall without finding a single tip of where he was. He couldn’t help but sneeze as he noticed how dusty the place was.

“Did you get a cold?” He heard a voice outside of the room.

-No – He tried to say as his heart started to beat even faster – I’m good.

-Are you sure? – He recognized as a man’s voice – I can give you some medicine.

-Where am I?

It took ten seconds, less probably, but Dan’s mind processed that as an entire life time. Would you blame him?

-In my flat – He didn’t seem confident

– You passed out in front of my building, I was scared that you would get mugged…

He entered the room holding a glass of water and a clean shirt.

-… I’m sorry for scaring you – He said, his pale blue eyes looked like the sky after a storm.

Dan couldn’t breath

– I’m Phil by the way, sorry again I don’t do that. I mean, often.

Dan couldn’t feel his heart, he was too busy feeling his stomach get empty and cold, but he was sure that it was the fastest it ever been.

-Hi – He could barely say – My name is…

He froze.

Great, now he couldn’t form words properly how wonderful. Oh god and now he is staring.

Phil smiled and gave him the water. He sat in his side, very close of his legs and facing Dan.

-Oh hello nameless – He laughed.

Dan couldn’t stop staring at his eyes

– Are you feeling well?

He didn’t answer. Dan took a sip of the water when he noticed Phil was still waiting, his eyes didn’t left Dan’s. What is so hard to say? Say it Dan. Say it.

-Okay, that’s kinda creepy, would you mind if I ca-

-Dan – He said still looking at the glass

– I'm Dan and I’m feeling well, thank you.

-Hello Dan – Phil said after a long minute – You drank a lot didn’t you?

-You have no idea

-Do you want a coffee? – He said.

Dan asked himself if the boy could pass an entire minute without smiling

– I think I can make some-

-I want to sleep

Dan sighed and so did Phil. The boy with blue eyes stared at him gracefully like he was seeing his son for the first time. His eyes were wild open and innocent like he (Dan) never seen before. Dan felt special and it’s been so long since he felt this warm feeling engulf him. Phil’s presence felt like a hug.

-Dan, what is wrong?

-What do you mean?

\- I mean

– Phil held his hands as Dan felt a cold sensation start in his belly

– Why were you drinking? Its Monday.

-It’s my birthday – He said, tightening their hands together, wanting to feel his hand on him – I can drink whenever I want to.

Phil stopped; He took his hand off Dan’s.

-Well in this case – Phil smiled lovingly like he was excited for something – Happy birthday Dan.

Phil leaned on Dan, their lips touching gently and his hand holding the boy’s face. It tasted like popcorn and heaven. Dan felt like he couldn’t think anymore. Dan quickly held the boy’s face with his hand and tilted his own head back. He felt Phil lean on him a little bit more and the kiss turn a little bit rougher as the time passed. After the shock faded, Dan started to slowly notice things, how Phil’s hair was shorter in the back –which he noticed with his fingertips – or how his shoulder were wide and skinny making a combination that Dan was a really big fan of. Then he noticed the rain.

-Oh no – Phil suddenly moved away from Dan – I have to close the windows, its raining.

The tall boy stood up and started moving quickly around the room.

_Oh god his heart was beating so fast_

-Close the window here I will close the other room – He said while he disappeared in the corridor

Dan stood up and crossed the room to carefully close the window a he heard Phil do the same in the other side of the flat. At this point the rain was getting cold and the temperature dropping which was odd during summer. He didn’t bring a coat, dammit. The second thing he noticed – after the carpet full of popcorn – was that it was probably after 2AM. Was his mother worried?

_His hand was in my hand and then in my hair_

“Dan” Phil said from the other room “Is everything okay there?”

When Dan didn’t answer Phil entered the room.

-You let a complete stranger enter your house – He said without looking, it was clear Phil was near to the door, they had a bed between them – And you kissed him in his birthday. Why?

_His mouth tasted like cotton candy_

\- It seemed like the right thing to do – Phil innocently said after a couple seconds – You looked lonely.

Dan cringed at the moment Phil said “you”.

-I apologize – Phil declared – I apologize if I didn’t have your consent.

Dan sighed -It’s okay

_Kiss me again_

-Is it? – Phil asked worried which made the brown eyes boy turn around to see him. Dan lost his breath. Phil was a lot prettier with the light from the kitchen contouring his pale face and manly shoulders. God, he was gorgeous. – You are just really pretty.

Dan smiled

 _Kiss me again._ _I won’t complain_.

-Can I drink something?

-Sure – Phil said as he got the water from the table. He was glad the tension was dissipating. Phil walked to Dan and gave him the glass of water. Without noticing, he used the other hand to take Dan’s fringe out of the boy’s eyes without breaking eye contact – Do you want to watch TV?

-Yes

-Great – Phil took his free hand when Dan stopped drinking, he held it between his fingers and disappeared with him to the other room.

Dan thought he had lost his libido completely because of his emotional state. Really, he could count with his fingers the amount of girls he wanted to kiss and the amount of situations he imagined himself in. Dan was in college for two years now and that’s the first time he wanted to shag someone until he ran out of breath.


	2. How it is

Phil dragged Dan to the sofa and made popcorn that smelled like bacon, then he gave Dan a pair of loose pants and an old t-shirt from an aquarium that he had traveled to, he made Dan dress it and wait for him as he decided which anime they were going to watch. Dan held a cup of warm coffee near to his lap, taking sips continuously while Phil spoke about how much the other was missing out. He already had selected it but Dan was still drinking, the brow eyed boy kept drinking faster and faster while Phil smiled heavenly as he waited.

Finally the coffee was gone.

-You won’t leave- Phil said as Attack on Titan started -Its 3:10 AM and you live in the other side of the town-

-Subway

-It’s dangerous – He said in high pitched voice – You can miss one day of school, it’s for your health.

-Yes – He considered as Phil accidentally bumped his arms in Dan’s, making his stomach get cold and heavy – But what about you? You don’t have college to go do you?

-Nope – Phil said without looking – I have a blog.

-You have a blog? – He asked smiling

-Yes, about me and stuff.

-That sounds cool

-It is – Phil sat on the sofa close to Dan and holding the popcorn – I'm going to make a video about this guy I met at the street and how we watched Attack On Titan at 3 AM.

-Can you tell them that I'm single?

-No, I’m going to make a whole video about that.

Dan laughed.

-Can you tell the girls if you are single? – As soon as Dan said it Phil turned to look at him. The brown eyed boy regretted it deeply – O-Or maybe just for m-me?

-I'm single – He said it at once and held Dan’s hand tightly then he let it go. – And gay.

Dan couldn’t focus on it, he tried way too hard to fix on the violence but he couldn’t even though he really wanted to watch it for weeks, instead Dan kept his eyes on Phil and how his dark hair made his skin even paler than normal, how his eyes were a different shade of blue (almost like ice) and how his cheek bones were salient which made him look very skinny and fragile. Dan wondered if he had nightmares as bad as his own, he wanted to know the details, the meaning of every single bad dream he had and every single good one as well.

-What are you looking at? – Phil laughed with a mouth full of popcorn

-You – Dan accidentally said – You’re gorgeous

The atmosphere changed quickly, the yellow lightening of the lamps made it all more serious than casual. Phil made the mistake to turn off the TV, which turned everything yellow, dark and sad, almost like a real life terror movie and that’s not fun at 3 AM at a stranger’s house, especially when you just noticed you have a crush on this stranger that was the personification of a rainbow after a storm.

-I thought you didn’t like to kiss me

-I liked it – He admitted shyly – But I’m straight

Phil raised one eyebrow

-Oh – He didn’t sound convinced – Alright, sorry for confusing you then, I thought you were gay.

-But I’m not – Dan said and Phil noticed that it was not a conversation, this was Dan convincing himself of things he was not so sure anymore – I’m straight and happy to be straight, I wasn’t confused, it’s just been a long time since I kissed someone and I was enjoying the moment.

-So you wouldn’t mind to kiss me more – Said Phil playfully – Since its just kissing and enjoying to be kissed.

-Yes, I mean I…-

-So it’s okay if I turn off the lights?

-Definitely

-And if I hold your face like this?

Dan was breathless

-Will you picture a girl if I kiss you again?

-Yes

_NO_

-Because you are straight

-Yes

_STOP LYING TO YOURSELF_

-And when I-

Phil could never end this sentence because Dan was pressing his lips violently against Phil’s. He started the kiss completely out of breath which wasnt not a good idea but he couldn’t stop now. He traced Phil's neck with his fingers and planted his right hand on his straight hair. He couldnt stop now, not when Phil was also kissing him and liking it, not when he felt as free as he could be, and if that meant dying from suffocation he wouldt mind at all, as long as he kept kissing Phil it would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I'm young, so If you want to correct typos and grammar mistakes I would be more than happy for your help.  
> Also thats the first time I post here so the format is messed up I'm really sorry.  
> Hope you liked :^)


End file.
